Support
The Support 'kit is one of playable kits in the games ''Battlefield 2, Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, Battlefield 2142, Battlefield: Bad Company, and Battlefield 3. Its main role is to re-supply friendly teammates and provide heavy suppressive fire for the team. The Support kit acts as a Medic and Engineer in Battlefield: Bad Company. Overview Support forces, unlike Assault and Engineer, have a defensive role rather than the attacking role. Support's lack of mobility and accuracy is compensated with extreme firepower, using belt-fed Light Machine Guns, useful for suppressing fire, making the enemy think twice before subjecting himself to death while friendly forces move forward or when a friendly base is under attack. They also carry a handgun, useful for close quarters combat or when the LMG's magazine/box is out of ammunition. Besides the defensive role, Support is also tasked to keep friendlies resupplied, with throwable ammo boxes that automatically regenerate ammunition to any players nearby. Gallery Armies us k4.jpg|The USMC Support. armies_china_k4.jpg|The PLA Support. armies_mec_k4.jpg|The MEC Support. armies_euroforce_k4.jpg|The EU Support. Inventory Battlefield 2 *Handgun (varies by team) *Light Machine Gun (varies by team) *4 M67 Hand Grenades *Infinite ammo bags (replenished over time) *Tear Gas (in Special Forces expansion) Battlefield 2142 *Combat Knife *Standard Issued Pistol (varies by team) *Default Light Machine Gun (varies by team), or Semi-Shotgun, or Heavy Machine Gun (Ganz) *Ammo box (infinite use) *Frag Grenades (when unlocked) *Choice of 2 unlocks: **II-14 EMP **IPS Shield **A12 Enforcer Sentry Gun **PDS-1 **DysTek Pulse Meter **Clark 12-RDX Battlefield: Bad Company *Combat Knife *Light Machine Gun (faction default or unlockable) *Infinite Medkits (replenished over a short time) *Mortar Strike (unlockable) *Power Tool (default) Battlefield 3 The Support returns in Battlefield 3. The class is clearly more akin to Battlefield 2's and Battlefield 2142's instead of Battlefield: Bad Company's, as they are equipped Ammunition Boxes to give to teammates. However, unlike in Battlefield 2 and Battlefield 2142, the Support now has access to C4 and also other explosives such as the Claymores. Due to the new Suppression feature of the game, this class is particularly the most useful when it comes to suppressing enemies because of the higher-than-normal amount of ammo on their LMGs and the fact that every LMG is equipped with a Bipod by default so Support players can lay down their LMGs at the end of a choke point without experiencing any recoil or bullet deviation from the gun itself. Unlocks *M27 IAR (American Default), RPK-74M (Russian Default) *C4 Explosives +4,000 *M249 +11,000 *M18 Claymore Mines +23,000 *M224 Mortar +40,000 *PKP Pecheneg +60,000 *M240B +90,000 *M60E4 +130,000 *M27 IAR (Russian), RPK-74M (American) +170,000 Gallery BF3_US_Support.png|The USMC '''Support model as seen in Battlelog. BF3_RU_Support.png|The RGF Support model as seen in Battlelog. BF3_US_Support_Aftermath.png|The USMC Support Aftermath model as seen in Battlelog. BF3_RU_Support_Aftermath.png|The RGF Support Aftermath model as seen in Battlelog. Trivia BF3= *The Support model carries an array of explosives most similar to the Battlefield Vietnam Engineer. *Even when the US support is using a weapon that doesn't load using a bullet belt he will still have a belt wrapped around his neck. *The US Support appears to wear a USMC Lightweight Helmet. *The Russian Support wears a blue telnyashka signifying him being VDV or GRU Spetsnaz. *The Russian support carries a Cold Steel Shovel that some Spetsnaz use as a CQ and throwing weapon. *The Russian support wears a Rys-T Titanium bulletproof helmet worn by Russian special operation teams like the MVDs, SOBR, and OMON police units. *Even though the Russian Support wears short sleeves and full finger gloves, from a first-person perspective, it looks rather more like long sleeves and fingerless gloves. The same goes for the Assault class in the USMC side except the other way around. *The class poster before the alpha shows the medic cross for the support and the bullet for assault, referencing the classes' roles in BF:BC2. *In the Battlefield 3 expansion Aftermath, the US support class is one of the two classes that wears sunglasses. (Other being the Recon class) |-| BF:BC= *The Battlefield: Bad Company US Support shares the same appearance as the US Medic in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield 2 Category:Character classes Category:Classes of Bad Company Category:Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Battlefield 2142 Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Construction